Hammered And Chained
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. NejiShika. Tenten and Ino pull a prank, but it didn't turn out like they planned...


**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Naruto. That privilege belongs to the author/artist Masashi Kishimoto. _

**

* * *

WARNING: NOTE: You have been warned! Yaoi! Neji/Shika pairing. If you do lot like male-male pairings, leave now.**

* * *

**THANK YOU:** To all of the reviewers of my previous two stories "Hammered" and "Hammered Again".

* * *

**DEDICATION:** This particular story is dedicated to Nissie, who suggested the Neji/Shika pairing.**

* * *

HAMMERED AND CHAINED**

* * *

Shikamaru watched in barely concealed fascination – 'barely concealed' because he held no interest in the current goings on – as Ino and Tenten jovially and noisily called for another round, waving to the robust barmaid behind the counter. It was all becoming so very troublesome. The two kunoichis had drunk more than enough of their fill in sake, and he had no desire to lead them back to their cozy little lofts. Well, to take Ino home, Neji would have to take Tenten. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

The girls once again toasted, clashing their glasses together before downing them. Shikamaru took a sip from his own mug, still more than half full. He had long since lost track of what they were celebrating, if they were even celebrating at all. He looked over to Neji, a glaring scowl marring his face, pointed directly at Shikamaru himself. At first he thought he was seeing things.

"What?" he asked dully. The Hyuuga continued to glare. Shikamaru scoffed. "It wasn't me who dragged you here," he stated simply. Neji's white eyes still held their look of discontent. Shikamaru sighed, pushing his glass over to the only other male sitting at their table; Neji didn't move. "You need this more than I do."

Neji's gaze lowered to the mug, then back up to Shikamaru. It was a question, but he didn't ask it, and Shikamaru had no will to answer. He downed the drink swiftly, only wincing at the sound of broken glass as Tenten and Ino looked on, horrified.

"What?" he growled.

They turned away sheepishly, appearing a small bit guilty, but Neji let it pass, instead focusing his thoughts on the drink. What had Shikamaru ordered? Whatever it was, it sure hadn't tasted like anything he'd ever had. Neji turned to him, but he had chosen sleep over watching the girls make complete fools of themselves.

He pondered it a moment, as a sharp tang appeared at the roof of his mouth, tickling his tongue. It was a strange sensation, one in which he'd never felt. It spread throughout his entire body then, moving out into his limbs, mussing his brain, fogging his vision. He shook his head, but the quick movement didn't help in making the feeling go away, only succeeding in further the progress it.

Neji looked suspiciously to the girls, or more to the point of where they used to be, only hearing them behind them as darkness clouded his mind, his head hitting the table with a loud, audible thump.

"…Oh, this'll be so great! Even better than the first plan!"

Tenten and Ino set to work, moving the two rather heavy boys into a back room offered to them by the barmaid – who had, by the way, become a very close friend. Before they could close the door, however, she halted them, taking something from beneath the counter and tossing it to them.

Tenten stood there, dazed for a few moments and weary from carrying half of Neji and Shikamaru's weight. Then it dawned on her: handcuffs. They would come in very handy. She nodded her thanks and followed Ino inside, locking the door behind her. After they were both inside, Ino turned to Tenten, a dark smile on both their lips.

"Do you have it?" Ino asked.

Tenten took an item out of her pocked, throwing it to Ino. They moved forward, moving the two, drugged boys into a few more-than-suggestive positions, using the handcuffs to lock their opposite hands together. It took a few tries to get them correct, as well as a bit of shuffling, but they managed it.

At Tenten's signal, Ino removed the vial of liquid from her vest, wafting it beneath the boys' noses – and dabbing a bit on each of their necks for good measure – before retreating into the dark closest with Tenten. They peeked through the holes in the wall, waiting and watching as Neji and Shikamaru began to awaken from their drug-induced slumber.

Neji slowly opened his eyes, a strange smell igniting his senses, sending fire into his loins. He tried his best to control his sudden sexual urge, but found it uncharacteristically hard to do so. He inhaled and found himself losing the addictive scent, but he wouldn't allow it. He followed it, straight to Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru groaned as the pressure on his neck increased. He thought nothing of it. _Probably Mom choking me again or Ino hugging me…Meh, so troublesome. _His eyes snapped open however, at the sudden warmth and wetness trailing along his collarbone; he involuntarily shivered at the strange sensation. He pushed away, albeit reluctantly, to see Neji, his eyes half closed in raw lust.

It was puzzling to no end, at the strangely alluring scent pressing down on them, at the maddening lust-gaze Neji had fixed on him, at his own sudden arousal as the Hyuuga attacked his neck, attaching himself once again.

Neji nipped a little too hard, but as he continued his ministrations, stinging pain turned to down right pleasure, and Shikamaru's hissing turned into moaning. The tables were turned on him, though, when Shikamaru decided to be on top.

He pinched Neji's earlobe between his teeth, rolling his tongue along the outer edge, trailing it across his jaw line and up to his parted lips. It was a shockingly sweet surprise at his sudden domineering attack on the Hyuuga's mouth, and both of them found it quite nice – so nice in fact that Hyuuga Neji whimpered when Shikamaru pulled away.

Neji wouldn't take it – he wanted more, he got more. Rolling over once again, they found themselves on the floor in a tangled mass of limbs, with Shikamaru beneath Neji, exactly where he wanted him.

Shikamaru let loose a gasp in his heightened pleasure as Neji moved upward, rubbing painfully against his inner thigh. They Hyuuga grinned despite himself, capturing Shikamaru's mouth once more, repeating his actions from before, continuing them. They had the desired effect: Shikamaru's moaning, and his own needing arousal.

They ignored the handcuffs, tearing at each other's clothes until they were both completely bare. They ignored the two kunoichis – as well as their shocked and embarrassed faces – as they crept through the room, trying to go unnoticed. They ignored the barmaid pounding on the wall, shouting for them to keep their pleasure to themselves because they were scaring away potential customers. They ignored everything around them, save for each other, and their need for sexual release.

* * *

Neji awoke in the early hours of predawn, a light sound in his ear, accompanied by a rather warm breeze. It took a moment for his drowsy mind to realize that it was snoring he was hearing, and breath he was feeling. He turned to find the source, only to find Shikamaru laying over half of him, his left wrist handcuffed to Neji's right. He growled. "What he hell?"

His words awakened Shikamaru, groaning in his tired state. He tried to sit up, pain lancing through his entire body. It was only then that he realized the state of dress – or rather, lack there of – of himself as well as the Hyuuga beside him.

The blankets had fallen from the bed with them, covering their torsos and intertwined legs. The scent that had clouded the room the night before was no longer there, replaced, instead, by their own more masculine scents. They were sore, from both sleeping on the floor, and that of their lusting session.

Neji looked over Shikamaru for a moment, noticing the random bruises ghosting his tanned flesh, as well as the light teeth marks covering him. The boy's hair was down, hanging loose around his shoulders, and he looked worn out. Neji's fingers brushed against his bruised lips, absentmindedly go up to Shikamaru's own, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way.

Shikamaru was lost momentarily as he felt Neji tracing lightly over his features, it even began to tickle when his hand moved downed his stomach, igniting the flames within his loins. Quickly, Shikamaru grabbed Neji's hand.

"You, uh, might not want to do that, Neji," Shikamaru said shakily, just noticing how he straddled the Hyuuga's waist, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Neji inquired, sitting up to be more face-to-face with Shikamaru, grinning wickedly as he became uneasier. "And why wouldn't I?" Their lips brushed, and Shikamaru dropped Neji's hand, opting to follow the Hyuuga's mouth and claim that instead.

They were interrupted at a sudden intrusion by Ino and Tenten, both looking rather shocked at their teammates' predicament. They were at a loss for words, merely able to watch the lengthy and rather acrobatic kiss that ensued.

At least they had the decency to blush.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I rather like that one. Written in just a few short hours. I do believe that this is the most male-male action I've ever written. Well, I certainly do feel proud! ; And my first Neji/Shika fic, too!

Please review!

And don't be afraid to request/suggest pairings. I actually look forward to it.


End file.
